Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by SuperAlex64
Summary: At a party, Doggie Daddy's life changes forever.


**I really don't really have much to say about this.**

**The title only came about months ago, I was just listening to some music and I found this song. Of course, back then, I was gonna call this "My, My, My, I'm Once Bitten, Twice Shy, Baby". Ehhhh... too long, so when I started this, I shortened the title to just simply 'Once Bitten, Twice Shy'**

**I really don't know why I even like this title, I just do.**

**Huckleberry Hound, Doggie Daddy and Augie Doggie belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Sylvia... Sylvia belongs to me**

* * *

It all started at a party, but not just any party, a Huckleberry Hound party. I know what you're thinking: Huckleberry Hound? That somewhat deadpan, extreme doormat? How on Earth is he known for throwing great parties? Well, Huck's parties are fairly notorious for being as wild and crazy as possible while still conforming to laws, which is quite a feat in itself.

Among the party-goers was a casual yellow-furred dachshund wearing only a purple collar, flirting with various females.

Doggie Daddy, as everyone called him.

There he was chatting it up, when he saw _her_.

Fur the color of daffodils, long black ears with slight wave, long perfect eyelashes, short red dress with a slit on the side, matching lipstick, an all-round beauty.

Immediately, Doggie just had to go up to this newcomer, stopping his conversation with whoever he was talking to.

Soon enough, he was right next to her.

She, raising a perfect eyebrow, asked, "What do you want?"

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, not noticing her rudeness.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, "Get me some punch! Now!" stomping her foot, hard.

Already totally smitten by this girl, Doggie left to get the punch that would quench the thirst of the beautiful lady.

Scoffing at his eagerness, the lady laughed, after all, the reason why she's here at this party was to stir up some trouble.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone said her name, voice making it clear that she wasn't welcome here.

"Sylvia."

It was the host himself, Huckleberry Hound, betraying his normal deadpan demeanor for an unimpressed angry look.

"Oh, Huckie," she said, in her smooth as silk way, " This is a public party, everyone is invited and last time I check, I'm a part of everyone."

"I should've known that would backfire on me," he muttered to himself.

"Here you are, Lady," said Doggie, grinning as he got the gorgeous woman the punch she wanted.

In a sweet voice, done in a way where only these who've known her well would know she's faking, she said, "Thank you," batting her eyelashes at the male dachshund like a pro, taking the cup from him and sipped the cup in a way so that it doesn't smudge her lipstick.

Exasperated, Huck said to her, "Just stay out of trouble," and walked away to tend to his party, not really wanting to deal with her.

Grinning like an idiot, Doggie was still standing there, not noticing that his friend clearly didn't like this woman and even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. He was already under her spell.

Noticing this, the female decide that she should keep him around, after all, he may prove useful to her, and it honestly impressed her just how easily it was to turn him.

"What's your name?" she asked him, using her sultry voice.

"Doggie Daddy," he replied, "Your's?"

"Sylvia."

Doggie then murmured, "What a beautiful name."

"I know."

The music was now blasting in the background and couples were getting ready to dance.

Doggie then asked, "So, Sylvia, you wanna dance?" shaking it already.

Normally, she would've refused but finding this the perfect way to seal the deal, she said, in her sweet voice, "Yes, I would love to dance," and took his paw and let herself be led to the dance floor, with the music covering her chuckling.

* * *

Weeks after the party, Doggie continued to see Sylvia despite Huck's many warnings about her. Doggie simply shrugged them all off, figuring that Huck didn't understand romance at all.

"Yeah, because , one lover is supposed to be superior to the other lover," Huck sarcastically said in his deadpan way.

It was true that Sylvia more often than not mistreated Doggie by usually boss him around so much and just causing trouble with his life but, Doggie didn't mind, after all, he was convinced that this is true love.

Sylvia simply liked how devoted this one was, it was particularly hopeless for him, she figured it would be perfect to keep him around for maybe just a little while longer at least.

* * *

Doggie and Sylvia were at another party, the pair tended to go to many and had as much fun as a supposed couple could have. The music was great, the punch was amazing and there were bedrooms.

What could possibly go wrong?

After one doctor's visit, on Sylvia's part, they got their answer and now lives are gonna have to change.

In a soft, quiet voice, Sylvia said to herself, "I went too far with this."

Doggie understandably freaked out because in his mind, despite his name, he would not be a good enough father to his son or daughter, whatever it will be. Sylvia did suggest other options but, Doggie quickly vetoed them all. He wanted his child to have a chance and managed to convince her.

"Oh, all right," she sighed, knowing that she's going need a back-up plan after this is over.

"Oh, Sylvia," said Doggie, grabbing her paws, "I know that I probably won't be the greatest father but, I'm sure that if we just work together, everything will turn out fine."

"...Right but fine."

* * *

Doggie, some time later, returned a shopping trip, buying more things for the baby, exhausted but happy-ish.

Sylvia hated growing so much bigger but, loved that his guy was practically treating her like a queen or better yet, an empress but still, she knew that first chance she got. she was going to leave for good.

"But, Sylvia. I just don't understand it," said Doggie, walking up to the couch she was laying on, "Why is it that you don't wanna get married?"

"Oh, Doggie, we've been over this," she replied, annoyed at him asking that question yet again, pointed at her belly, "This is what you should be spending your money on, marriage can and will wait."

"Yes, Sylvia."

"Great, now get me some watermelon and chop suey, I'm hungry."

* * *

Finally, the big day has come and nothing could prepare them for events that are going to conspire, especially with the pain and suffering.

There was a lot of nervousness and screaming during that day.

Doggie stayed in the waiting room, too nervous to even stand and couldn't even call up his friends to tell them the news. He realized in that in few hours, he was going to have to be responsible for another life. He definitely didn't want to screw this up.

He spent the rest of his sleeping, somehow able to relax, dreaming of all the great times they will all have as a family.

Eventually, he was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder.

He was told that good news, it's a boy but, bad new, Sylvia ran off.

Shocked, Doggie left the hospital, in the hopes quickly finding her and get an explanation for what she's trying to do. It took a while but, he sworn he saw her in a bus. Chasing, after it running as fast as he could , losing it a few times, he eventually caught up with the bus but, by then, Sylvia was already gone, the last he would ever see of her.

Dejected, Doggie made his way back to the hospital, exhausted from running, heartbroken that Huckleberry Hound was right the whole time about her but, he wouldn't listen. And now, the only thing he has of her is a baby.

"Would you like to see him?" he was asked and of course, he did. Doggie wasn't about abandon the baby, just because of what Sylvia did.

He saw the little bundle and noticed that newborns aren't quite as cute as they are on TV but, he knew he had to take care of him and nobody was going to ruin this for him, not even girls like Sylvia.

"Name?"

"What?" Doggie asked, confused.

"What are you gonna name the baby?"

"Oh, well, let me think," replied Doggie Daddy, looking his new son over, concentrating on thinking up a perfect name for his boy, when he finally got it.

"Augie," he answered, proudly, knowing that his boy was gonna make him proud, "Augie Doggie."

****The End****

* * *

**Why did I call this a romance? Maybe I was being sarcastic. Or maybe, I didn't know what to call this? Or maybe, I was just being funny. Who knows!**

**As for Sylvia, I wanted to see if I could intentionally create an unlikable character. I know I can make those unintentionally. As for where I got her name, on the day, I thought it up, I'd been listening to 'Love is Strange' by Mickey and Sylvia a lot that day.**


End file.
